villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gachireus
Gachireus is a general of the Druidon Tribe and a major antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. He is themed after a white rook chess piece. He was voiced by Tetsu Inada, who also played Doggie Kruger in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Personality Gachireus is very arrogant military leader who only says what he feels and wants to say, while completely ignoring others, raising their ire in the process. He often retorts at his talkers with counter-questions, effectively cutting off any chance or attempt at forming talks. He is also very demanding as he abuses Kureon by pulling ranks on him to overdrive to make even more Minosaurs. Not surprisingly, his personnel management skills are very poor. History Like the other members of the Druidon Tribe, Gachireus was presumably created by Eras. He took part in the Druidon Tribe's first invasion of Earth 65 million years ago before eventually retreating into space after the planet was struck by meteors. Gachireus appeared as Wizeru and Kureon were decorating their new base and demanded to know what they were doing. Kureon told him they were just setting up their new war room, but Gachireus stated that if they had time for interior design they could crush the Ryusoul Tribe. Wizeru then got angry at Gachireus bossing him around and attacked him, but Gachireus simply shrugged off his attack. Annoyed at Gachireus' refusal to answer his questions, Wizeru left. Gachireus and Kureon later observed the Kelpie Minosaur as it battled the Ryusoulgers. Impressed by the Minosaur's success in battle, Gachireus ordered Kureon to create enough slime to make 500 of it. When Kureon complained about the work, Gachireus told him that if he could whine he could do the work. Later, after the Kelpie Minosaur was destroyed by RyusoulGold, Gachireus appeared to the Ryusoulgers, saying they would soon meet their demise. When they asked who he was, Gachireus stated they did not need to know his name before exiting the scene. After the Pan Minosaur was beaten back by the Ryusoulgers, Gachireus angrily scolded Kureon for sending the Minosaur out without a plan. Panicking, Kureon claimed that he did have a plan, he just needed more time to finish conceiving it. Later, when Kureon was about to let Canalo's sister Oto go after he shocked KishiryuOh, Gachireus appeared and scolded him for trying to keep his promise. Gachireus then turned to Canalo and told him they would only set Oto free when Canalo was dead. However, Canalo instead used his Eletricity Soul to zap them, sending Oto flying from them. Back at their lair, Kureon apologized to Gachireus for the failure of the Pan Minosaur, but Gachireus was not concerned about the defeat, stating that he now had a good grasp of the Ryusoulgers' weaknesses. Gachireus then informed Kureon that he had no more use for him before slashing him and heading off. Leading a squad of Drunn Soldiers, Gachireus attacked the Ryusoulgers and, with his knowledge of their fighting styles, beat down all of them. However, Koh discovered that Gachireus' weak spot was his right chest and, together with Canalo, managed to defeat him by performing a combined attack on it, causing Gachireus to seal himself in an amber fossil. However, unbeknownst to them, this was all part of Gachireus' plan, as the supposed "weakness" was actually a powerup that would make him stronger if it was struck. Once he had finished recuperating, Gachireus burst out of his amber mold and grew giant. The Ryusoulgers summoned KishiryuOh Five Knights to battle him, but Gachireus overpowered them. To gain even more of an advantage, Gachireus dragged KishiryuOh into the sea, where he assumed his submarine form and beat them down. Before he could finish them off, MosaRex joined the battle and attacked him, though Gachireus was not phased as he had already analyzed MosaRex too. However, Canalo had MosaRex transform into Kishiryu Neptune and, in this form, Canalo destroyed Gachireus. However, right after his body was destroyed, Gachireus' soul went up into space and regenerated. After fully reforming, Gachireus returned to Earth and visited the Druidon war room set up by Wizeru and Kureon. Kureon expressed shock and confusion at how Gachireus was still alive, but Gachireus simply stated that if he had died he wouldn't be here. Wizeru then asked Gachireus where he'd been, to which Gachireus revealed how his soul had gone up into space at the last moment before his body's destruction to reform. Wizeru began taunting Gachireus for running away, but Gachireus repeatedly insisted it was a strategic withdrawal. Gachireus then revealed that someone else was targeting Earth but that he refused to allow him to take it and that Earth was his. As the Ryusoulgers were attempting to rescue the Kishiryu Chibiroo, Gachireus appeared and assaulted them, easily beating them back with his bombardments. However, after obtaining the Pachysoul, Ryusoul Blue equipped it and used it to overpower Gachireus, forcing him to retreat again. Gachireus returned to the war room furious over his defeat and encountered Gaisorg. Gaisorg mocked him for running away but Gachireus again insisted that he strategically withdrew. Gaisorg then questioned why Gachireus hadn't called on him for help, but Gachireus answered by threatening to shatter his armor. Amused, Gaisorg commented that he would like to see that, but that the armor couldn't be destroyed even if he himself wanted it to. Gachireus later showed up to defend Kureon from Ryusoul Black and Green to buy him enough time to level up the Beelzebub Minosaur. However, the Minosaur was destroyed by the other Ryusoulgers, forcing Gachireus to have to withdraw again. After Kureon's Poltergeist Minosaur devoured enough trash to produce poison gas, Gachireus began collecting the poison gas in order to use it to wipe out humanity so the Druidons could claim the Earth. However, Canalo got rid of the gas by using the Shadow Soul to create a black hole before beating back Gachireus and causing him to withdraw once more. Annoyed that Kureon was getting too carefree, Gachireus gave a speech to him and some Drunn Soldiers declaring that they had become lazy under Wizeru's leadership and ordered Kureon to create a powerful Minosaur to destroy the Ryusoulgers. Kureon thus created the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur from a random Drunn Soldier. Later, after the Minosaur was destroyed, Kureon got on his knees and apologized to the Drunn Soldiers for using one of them for a Minosaur, only for Gachireus to appear and scold him for not working. Uden then appeared behind Gachireus, startling him and causing him to step on Kureon. Gachireus asked Uden why he was on Earth but became annoyed when Uden stayed silent. Later, after Wizeru watched Uden defeat two of the Ryusoulgers and speculated if Pricious would be coming too, Gachireus stated that Pricious was also probably heading towards Earth. Gachireus later fought with Wizeru over who would get to use Kureon to create another Minosaur, only for their fighting to be interrupted when Pricious arrived in the base. Pricious used her cards to capture the hearts of Gachireus and Wizeru while they let their guard down, forcing them to submit to her leadership. Gachireus was then sent to attack to lure out the Ryusoulgers so Pricious could copy Max RyusoulRed. When Ryusoul Red assumed Max RyusoulRed and attacked Gachireus, Gachireus used one of Pricious' cards to copy the attack before withdrawing from the scene. Later, when Kureon asked Wizeru why he was lounging around and not following Pricious' orders like Gachireus, Wizeru noted that Gachireus was likely searching for the right moment to take back their hearts. Gachireus later approached Wizeru and proposed that the two work together in a plan to defeat the Ryusoulgers. After Kureon created the Gnome Minosaur from Kyoko Taniguchi, the two put their plan into action to have Gachireus engage the Ryusoulgers while the Gnome Minosaur assaulted them with missiles from afar. On their first attempt, the Gnome Minosaur fired a barrage of missiles at the Ryusoulgers from underneath, prompting them to quickly retreat. To lure the Ryusoulgers out again, Wizeru kidnapped the Minosaur's host Kyoko Taniguchi and her son Ichiro and took them hostage in a warehouse. Wizeru and Kureon then made the Minosaur grow giant by psychologically tormenting Kyoko, only for it to be destroyed by the Ryusoulgers in King KishiryuOh. Back at the Druidon war room, Gachireus berated Kureon for letting the Minosaur grow giant, telling him they would have had the advantage if they had kept it underneath the ground. After being given a final chance by Pricious to prove himself by destroying the Ryusoulgers, Gachireus had Kureon create the Charybdis Minosaur from himself. After the Ryusoulgers manage to isolate the Minosaur from water, its power source, Gachireus ordered Kureon to verbally abuse him in order to make the Minosaur grow giant. Kureon then hurled a flurry of insults at Gachireus, berating him for his failures, causing the Minosaur to grow giant. However, the Ryusoulgers were able to destroy it after Koh and Canalo arrived with the Ryusoul Calibur, giving their Kishiryu the power they needed to destroy the Minosaur. Later, as Wizeru and Kureon were gloating on their scheme to kidnap Santa Clauses, Gachireus barged in and scolded Kureon for waging a war against Christmas and not the Ryusoulgers, ordering him to make Minosaurs from all of the hostages they had gathered. However, Gachireus was then interrupted himself by Pricious, who injured him as punishment for failing to defeat the Ryusoulgers and forced him to enter his regenerative cocoon. Gachireus later finished fully regenerated during the Ryusoulgers' attack on the Druidons in order to free the Santas Wizeru had kidnapped, with Wizeru retreating in order to leave the Ryusoulgers to be faced by the fully recovered Gachireus. Gachireus grew giant and was met by the Ryusoulgers in King KishiryuOh. He was finally defeated for good after the Ryusoulgers thrust him into outer space, causing him to collide with an asteroid, before destroying him for good. His final words before his explosive demise was "It... Can't... Be!!" Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Martial Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Evil Creation Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains